


The puppy and the grumpy Doctor

by pizzz_10



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Bones, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Bottom Jim, Caring Bones, Cute, Fluff, Hurt Jim, Hybrids, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, dog ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: Bones's friend Uhura thinks he needs to cheer up a bit and what better to do that then giving him a puppy hybrid





	

Sometimes Leonard wonders why he puts up with his job.

He's loves being a doctor but sometimes it can get too stressful and too overwhelming. 

Right now he's getting out of his car, getting ready to go in his house. He was just going to go in to have some tea and get to work on some medical files. 

When he opened his door, he felt something jumping on him and embracing him. Leonard was so startled, he let out a short scream and closed his eyes. He thought it was some robber that was trying to jump him.

"Look just take whatever you have and just go." He said. When he didn't get a response and still felt the stranger on him, he opened his eyes and look. 

The first thing he saw was bright blue eyes, looking up at him. They were just full of life. Then he notice blonde hair and in the hair looked like dog ears.

Then he finally got a look at the stranger's face. It was such a pretty one at that, the skin was a creamy and flawless, the lips were a nice pink and there was a bright smile on that face, then he notice something swinging behind the stranger. It was a tail, also the stranger was wearing an oversize yellow sweater and a red collar.

"What in the world?" He mumbled. 

"Bones, your home!" He hears. He sees his friend Uhura come in with a grin on her face. 

"Uhura do you have an explanation for this?" He asked trying to get out of the embrace, but the young man didn't seem to want to let go.  
"This is Jim, he's a Golden retriever hybrid."

"Why did you bring him here?" 

"Well you seemed so stressed out from work, I thought maybe having a companion could make you feel better."

"Uhura the only thing that could make me feel better is a cup of coffee and some quite time, not some dog jumping on me-would you get off already!" He finally got out of the grasp, making the dog boy whine.

"Bones he was just giving you a hug, he likes you." The boy gives a yip and wraps arms around Leonard again and wags his tail. "See he just wants to be your friend." She laughed a little at seeing the grumpy Doctor, being hugged by the overgrown puppy. "Well he doesn't need to be my friend, why don't you take him?"

"I would but Spock is not too fond of him, you know how some cat hybrids are. Please bones he needs a good home."

"Uhura I-"

"Please he's so cute. Just keep him."

"But-"

"Pleaseee." She said this time giving her friend a pleading look. Leonard sighs. "I knew I shouldn't  never gave you a copy of my key. Fine he can stay."

"Yes! Don't worry bones you won't regret this." She went over to him and kissed his cheek. "Well I gotta go, Spock is probably ready for his dinner, bye!" She waved and quickly went out the door, shutting it behind. After a few moments of silence, Leonard finally spoke. "

"Can you please let me go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leonard was sitting on the sofa going through  some files of his patients. He was so focused, he didn't notice Jim getting onto the sofa. Jim give a bark to get his attention. 

"Huh? Oh it's you. What is it?" 

"F-F-Food." 

"Oh, give me a minute, I just need-" he was cut off by a whine and his shirt was being tugged. Leonard try to ignore it, but the boy then got in his lap and gave more whines. "All right, All right! God." 

He took the pup off his lap and headed to the kitchen and the pup followed him eagerly. 

When he got there, opened the fridge and looked. After searching for a few minutes, he found something that he could give the boy.

"How about a turkey salad wrap?" He unwrapped it from the foil and got a plate. Once he put it on the table, he let Jim go at it. Jim picked it up and sniffed it, before taking a bite.

After a few seconds of chewing, Jim spits out on to the plate. He puts the wrap down and pushes his plate away with a face of disgust. "What's wrong with? It has turkey, cranberries, walnuts, everything that's good for you." But Jim just shakes his head and pushes the plate further. 

Leonard groans, but goes back into the fridge. He comes back with a Tupperware. He opened it and saw it was leftover fried chicken breast, mashed potatoes and green beans. "I was gonna have this later but..." 

He put it in the microwave for one minute. After it was done, he got a new plate and a fork. "Here. You better eat the greens beans too." Jim took a whiff of the food and started to dig in.

He gave a happy yip and his tail was wagging. Leonard had to admit it was cute. "Now don't think you'll have this type of food everyday, I still need you to be healthy and healthy hybrids don't eat fried chicken." 

Jim just smiles and barks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leonard is back on the sofa doing more paper work. He made himself some coffee to keep himself from dozing off. 

Just as he was about to pick up another file, he felt something tugging on his sleeve. He turned around and saw Jim. "What is it now? I'v fed you."  Jim just shows him a red ball. 

"Did Uhura give that to you?" Jim nodded.

"So do you want me to throw it or something?" Jim nodded again and wagged his tail. "Well not now, I'm busy." Jim whimpers and nudges him. "Fine." Leonard takes the ball and throws it, Jim immediately gets off the sofa and chases after it. 

Soon he comes back with it and hands it to Leonard. "Okay one more throw and I go back to work." He throws it again and watches the pup go after it, then comes back with a minute later, handing it to Leonard again. Leonard was about to tell him no more, but his phone rang. He took it out and saw it was a call from work. "Hello." He answered. "Yes.....she should be having heart surgery by next week." As The doctor was talking Jim nudges him. "Not now, oh not you I was talking to someone else." 

Leonard grabbed one file and went upstairs to finish his phone call, leaving Jim by himself. Jim huffs and droops his ears a little. He then takes the ball and throws it against the wall, making it bounce back to him. He threw it again and caught it. 

He threw one more time and went to go chase after it as he began to run he knocked into the coffee table. The coffee table shook and made Leonard's mug fall on his files. The papers were now a light brown. But Jim didn't notice he was still chasing after the ball.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After 10 minutes of talking on the phone, Leonard came back down stairs. 

When he came into the living room, he nearly shriek. "What the hell!" He thought for a moments and  realized how this happened. "Jim get in here!"

The dog boy rushed over to him, with excited smile. Leonard growl and pointed to coffee table. "Look what you did, How did this happened! I leave for a few minutes and I come back to this!" Jim looked to where he was pointing and drooped his ears. "God damn it Jim, those were important! Bad dog, very bad dog!" Jim then hung his head in shame. 

"Why did I even let you stay here, I should just give you back to Uhura or send you to some shelter, anywhere but here!" Jim whimpered and looked at Leonard. "Just go sit down somewhere. Go I don't want to see you!" Jim did what he said and walked away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 8:30 Len was trying to dry off the files, by using a hair dryer. It was working but the papers still looked messy.

"Well at least I can still read them." He says turning off the blow dryer. He checks his phone and looks at the time. "I should give Jim a bath and put him to bed." He got off the sofa to go get the pup.

"Jim Come!" He called out. After a minute he didn't see the dog boy come. "Jim, come on its bed time!" Still nothing. Not even a bark or a yip.

"Where is he?" He looked all around the living room then in the kitchen, but he still couldn't find him. He was about to look up stairs until he saw something that caught his eye. 

It was the front door. It was cracked open. "Jim if this is some kind of hide and seek you can come out!" Again he got nothing. "Shit, fucking shit!" He rushed over to door and went outside.

"Jim!" He called out. He looked around, but he was no where in sight. "Fucking shit!" He said again. Leonard went back inside and grabbed his keys, then back outside to his car. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He searched for an hour and the more time passed, the more Leonard got worry. He's praying that the pup is okay.  

He's been stopping at a lot public places asking people if they've seen a Golden retriever hybrid. So far all the people he asked said no. 

He kept driving until he sees a small cafe. He sees a group of women standing near a cafe, talking to each other. He parked his car and got out. "Excuse me ladies but I'm looking for my hybrid have you seen-"

"Golden retriever boy, with blue eyes and yellow sweater?" One women asked. "Yeah, that's it, you saw him?"

"Yeah we did, poor thing was all alone, looked completely lost. Are you the owner?"

"Yes."

"How could you let that poor creature wonder the streets alone, what kind of a owner are you?" Leonard glared at the woman. "Hey look this is my first time owning a hybrid, so could you just tell me where he is?" The woman huffed but nodded. "He went over into an ally down the street"

"Thanks." He got back into his car and drove fast. 

Once he was there, he got out the car and started searching. "Jim!" He looked around until he found a large box. He went over to it and knelt down to look inside and sure enough he saw the pup in there, with a pitiful look on his face. "Jim thank god. Come on let's go." But Jim doesn't budge. "Come on, I didn't mean what I said, I'm sorry." 

But Jim turned his back to him and whined. "Jimmy Darlin." Jim turned his head back at the man. "Darlin I'm sorry okay ? I promise I don't want to get rid of you. I was so worried when I saw you were gone. So why don't we go home, so I can give you a bath and a warm place to sleep jimmy." He smiled and petted Jim's ears. 

Jim smiled back and barked. He got out of the box and jumped in Leonard's arm. "B-b-b-"

"Yes Jimmy?"

"Bones! Bones!" The pup said excitedly, wagging his tail. "I guess my real name most be to hard for you to say. Come on let's go home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jim can you please stop splashing me." 

Bones was giving Jim a bath but it was starting to get difficult with Jim playing with the bubbles by splashing them. Half of his shirt was soaking wet. 

Jim grabbed some of the bubbles and put them on Leonard's face making a beard. The pup giggled and put more bubbles on him. 

Bones wiped the bubbles off his face and took Jim out of the tub. "Okay bath time over." He grabbed a towel he put on the sink and carried him into his bedroom. 

After Bones dried him off, he went to his drawer and got a short sleeve yellow T-shirt, it was little to big. Bones goes back into the bathroom and comes back with the collar. Once it's back on, he goes to his closet and gets out a blanket and a pillow.

"Come on Jim." He says leading the pup downstairs. When they're down there, Bones goes to the sofa and puts the blanket and pillow on there. "Your going to be sleeping here, until I can at least get an air mattress or something."

Jim gives him a sad look and droops his ears. 

"Look it won't be for long, after work I'll go the mall and look for something better."

Bones goes back upstairs to his room. He get takes off his wet clothes and puts on a T-shirt and pajama bottoms. He then goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

 

After about two minutes he comes back into the room, to find Jim laying in his bed. "Jim I said you have to sleep on the couch." But Jim just gives him a pleading look. It's really hard to say no to that face. "Okay fine but only for one night." Bones knows he's lying to himself, Jim is probably going to be sleeping with him every night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Jim excitedly wakes up bones, he must be ready for breakfast.

"Okay, we'll have breakfast. Just stop shaking me."  

Once both of them are downstairs, they go straight to the kitchen. Bones looks through the pantry until he finds something he could gave to Jim. "I have some strawberry oatmeal...."

Bone sees that Jim was able to reach the Frosted Flakes he kept on top of the fridge. "Damn it Jim, I want you to be healthy." But he gets a bowl and pours the cereal for him anyway.  

After Jim was finished eating, they both went to the living room and sat on the couch. "Lucky for you I have today and tomorrow off. I don't think I can leave you by yourself yet." He grabs the remote and turns on the TV, he flicks through the channels, but can't find anything to watch. "I have 800 channels but nothing good is on." 

Jim grabs the remote and starts flicking through the channels himself. "You think you can find something?" Jim keeps going until he finds spongebob. "Of course you would choose this." But Jim just giggles at the talking sponge on the television. 

 

So far they've watch two episodes of the cartoon and bones had to admit it wasn't that bad, since it was the early episodes. "Bones, bones." Jim suddenly says pointing to the TV "huh?" Jim gets up closer to the TV and points at squidward. "You think I'm like squidward?" Jim grins and nods. "Hey I maybe grumpy but I'm not squidward." Again Bones is lying to himself. 

Jim goes back to the sofa, but this time he gets on Bones lap. "B-be happy." He said smiling, then giving his owner an Eskimo kiss. "N-no g-grumpy."  Bones smiled a little and scratched Jim's ears. "I guess I can be a little bit more optimistic." He then kisses Jim's forehead. "For you anyway."  Jim yips and then kisses bones cheek. 

"Gosh why do you have to be so darn cute." 

"K-kiss."'

"I just gave you one." Jim shakes his head and points to his lips. "Oh okay." He leans forward and gives Jim want he wants. After that he kisses him in different places. When he gets to the neck he's gives it a gentle bite, making the pup whine. "Do you want more jimmy?" Jim eagerly nods his head as a response. 

He lifts up Jim's shirt and starts kissing his tummy, then his nipples. "So pretty Darlin. Do you want to go upstairs?" Again Jim nods, so bones picks him up and carries him to the bedroom.

Once they're in there, Bones puts him on the bed, on his back. He lifts up his legs and spreads them. "Can I kiss you here jimmy?" He ask spreading Jim's ass cheeks getting a look at his pink pucker. Jim whimpers and nods. "Your going to love this Darlin." He goes between his legs and kisses the entrance making it clench. 

After three kisses, he starts licking the rim and his pup lets out soft whines. He licks the outside of the rim, making it open so he can stick his tongue inside. "So sweet for me sugar." He puts he finger near his tongue and thrust it in and out. He takes his tongue out and adds a second finger. Jim's hole was starting to turn a darker pink. "Your hole looks so pretty right now Jimmy." His puppy whimpers and pushes back against his hand. 

Bones begins to scissor them, making the entrance stretch open. He digs his fingers deeper and strokes Jim's prostate. The sudden touch makes Jim yelp. Jim's cock's was now leaking pre-come onto his stomach.

Bones thought he looked so beautiful like this, Desperate and wanting. He a added a third finger and pulled them and twist. Bones pulled them out and just put his the thumb on the hole. He watched as it slowly sucked it in. "Such a greedy boy you are."

Bones takes his thumbs out and watches his hole flutter around nothing. He then grabs Jim's cock and starts jerking him off. "Come on, be a good puppy and come for me sweetheart."  Jim cries out and comes, making a mess on Bone's hand. Bones lets him get off his high before taking his hand of Jim's cock. But Jim grabs it and licks the come on his fingers.

"Your such a sweet little thing Jimmy." He chuckles. Jim gives a soft yip, before letting go of Bone's hand. 

"I'm going to start making lunch, I can try improve on the turkey salad-" Bones was cut off by a whine.

"Okay how about....turkey burgers with sweet potato fries?" Jim begins to wag his tail. He gets ups and sits on Bones lap, to give him a kiss.

"I need to thank Uhura when I see her."


End file.
